


Dance With Me

by LightInTheVoid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Waltzing, and taught Bonnie, ash has no sense of rhythm, clemont blushes a lot, clemont knows how to dance, now he's teaching Ash, these two adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightInTheVoid/pseuds/LightInTheVoid
Summary: With the Pokémon Performers' dance party coming up, Ash decides he wants to learn how to dance properly. Clemont's smart, surely he knows? (Diodeshipping)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Here's another Diode fic because these two give me life haha 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Cross-posted to ff.net and tumblr.

_Knock, knock.  
_

"Hey, Clemont? You got a moment?" Ash asks, poking his head through the door to their room in the Pokémon Center. Clemont hums in acknowledgement and vaguely waves for Ash to come inside, his mind still focused on the blueprints he's been sketching out in front of him.

Footsteps tromp closer on the wooden floor and suddenly Ash is right _there_ , leaning in close to look at the sketches. Clemont freezes.

"Oh cool!" Ash says brightly. "I recognise this, this is for the machine you built the other day, right?" He points at one of the pictures. Pikachu jumps onto the table to get a better look.

Clemont cringes internally. "Yeah," he replies. "I'm just trying to figure out why it blew up…"

"Well, at least it worked before that," Ash says, forever the optimist. He reaches out and claps Clemont on the shoulder. "But if anyone can find out why, it's you, Clemont!"

His heart is pounding, though Clemont isn't sure whether it's from the praise or the contact. He suppresses a blush with all his might and manages a fairly normal sounding 'thank you' in reply. _Quick, change the topic!_ "Anyway, you wanted something?" he asks, hoping his voice isn't as strangled as it is to his own ears. Ash's hand is _still on his shoulder.  
_

"Oh, right," Ash says, dropping his hand and moving back a bit, both to Clemont's dismay and relief. "Could you teach me how to dance?" the Trainer asks hopefully.

His pencil screeches across the page in surprise, leaving an unflattering mark across his sketches. "You - w- what?" Clemont stutters, looking up at Ash with wide eyes.

"Well, you saw back at the Shala Gym that I kinda have two left feet when it comes to rhythm and dancing," Ash laughs sheepishly and shrugs his shoulders a little. "So I figured I should probably learn at least a little so I don't step on anyone's feet if they want to dance with me at this party thing…"

A reluctant grin tugs at Clemont's mouth at the memory of Ash's failed attempts at dancing. "That sounds like a good idea," he agrees, setting the pencil down before he can cause more damage to his sketches. "But, um…" The blonde trails off, scratching his cheek shyly. "Why are you asking me? Serena probably has the most experience out of all of us…"

Ash drops onto the bed beside the desk, bouncing a bit before he settles. "Well, you made that dancing machine for Chespin ages ago, so I figured you must know some kind of dancing to be able to make it," he explains, settling a hand on Pikachu's head when the Pokémon climbs into his lap and demands attention. Ash obliges with a scratch between Pikachu's ears.

"Dancing ma… oh, right!" Clemont says. "Hrm… well, I guess I can make an Only Lonely Dancing Partner #2 to help you!" He pulls a clean sheet of paper towards him and starts to sketch ideas, designs already beginning to form in his mind's eye. His earlier nervousness at Ash's proximity is forgotten as he begins to muse to himself. "Hrm… I'd have to modify this part… and this would need an upgrade…"

"Ah, that sounds really cool and all," Ash starts, scratching the back of his head. "But actually… I was kinda hoping _you_ could teach me."

_Skreeeee!_ goes the pencil across the paper again.

_Ahhh, I really needed to stop holding pencils when Ash talks to me._ "W-What? Me? But why?" Clemont stammers, feeling his face heat up.

"I learn better with you," Ash says simply, smiling at him in a way that is totally unfair. "And this way, you can tell me what I'm doing wrong straight away!"

He sounds so eager that Clemont can't refuse. "Um. Alright, sure."

"Awesome! Thanks, Clemont!" Ash beams.

_I'm doomed_ , Clemont thinks blankly.

He jumps up from his chair. "I think I’ve still got the gramophone around here, hang on.” Rummaging through his backpack also thankfully hides his burning face from the other boy. _It's just dancing, it's no big deal_ , he tells himself, trying to calm down. He needs to focus – he has his work cut out for him if he’s to teach Ash to dance.

_Something easy to remember_ , Clemont decides, eyeing Ash as he sets up the gramophone. The invitation hadn't really said much beyond a time and a place, but Clemont got the impression it was going to be a somewhat formal affair. "The waltz is probably the simplest ballroom dance to learn, so we can start with that," he suggests, the needle settling into place with a click. It fills the room with soft waltz music, bringing a nostalgic smile to his face as he remembers teaching Bonnie to dance to the same music. The memory gives Clemont courage - if he can teach Bonnie to dance, surely he can teach Ash! - and he takes a deep breath before turning around to face Ash.

The other teen stands in the clear space in middle of the room, his posture relaxed to a degree that has Clemont envious. "Alright," Ash says brightly, holding out his arms questioningly. "What do I do?"

Clemont moves until he is standing in front of Ash. Having Ash so close, and smiling so brightly at him, threatens to bring a blush to Clemont's face once again. _Focus!_ he scolds himself. "Um. Okay. I'm going to teach you the leading part, so, uh, you put your hand on my waist – "

He reaches for Ash's hand but the other boy beats him to it, settling his hand against Clemont’s hip. “Like this?” Ash asks, a hint of uncertainty colouring his voice.

This time, Clemont isn’t able to hold in his blush, and his cheeks flush a pale pink. “Yes, exactly!” he replies, wincing at the way his voice pitches higher with nervousness.

“Sorry!” Ash quickly apologies, pulling his hand back to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. “I didn’t realise you were ticklish!”

“No, that’s not – ” Clemont starts to protest, flustered, before he decides it’s as good a cover excuse as any. “Uh, don’t worry about it!” He reaches out and manages to capture Ash’s hand this time, guiding it back to his waist. “Just, ah, hold lightly, okay?”

“Okay,” Ash nods, looking determined. Clemont can’t help but smile at how seriously Ash is taking this impromptu lesson. It’s a welcome distraction from the feeling of Ash’s hand against his side.

“Right, so my hands – as the girl – go here,” Clemont instructs, placing one hand on Ash’s shoulder and raising the other up. “And we hold hands on the other side.” Ash reaches for his hand without hesitation; unfortunately, his grip is wrong, so Clemont has to untangle their fingers to show him the right way to hold hands whilst waltzing.

Ash’s hand is strong and warm against his own. Whereas the roughened state of Clemont’s hands is from hours and hours of mechanical work and inventing, Ash’s calluses come from years of travelling the countryside and training with his Pokémon.

“Okay,” Clemont says, taking a deep breath to steady himself. His heart is beating a rapid beat that is wildly out of sync with the soft waltz music playing in the background. Ash is standing so close that he must be able to feel how nervous he is, because the look of intense concentration suddenly softens into a reassuring smile.

“Hey, there’s no need to be nervous!” Ash laughs, grinning at him. “It’s just me.”

_That’s the problem!!_ Clemont wails internally.

“Besides, I’m sure you’ll be a great teacher!” he continues, squeezing their joined hands. “So don’t worry, okay?”

The reasoning might be wrong, but the sentiment does help to calm Clemont down. “Thanks, Ash,” he says, smiling back at his friend. Ash’s grin grows brighter by several degrees (sending Clemont’s heart into quiet flutters again) before concentration takes over again.

“Okay, I think I get the pose… what now?” Ash’s eyes are bright as he looks at Clemont. His face is so close to Clemont’s own that the blond’s mind stutters for a second.

“Um… oh! The waltz. Um. Yes. It works on a beat of three. _One_ two three, _one_ two three.” He gestures to the gramophone. “If you listen to the music, you should be able to hear the rhythm easily.” _Well,_ Clemont amends, watching Ash close his eyes and tilt his head to the side as he listens intently, _most people can hear the rhythm._ Ash, however, had a proven track record of having a different rhythm to everyone else. There was a strong chance that Ash wouldn’t be able to pick it up. Clemont could see why Ash might have trouble with scripted dances, considering most of them depended on the beat of the music.

“Rhythm, huh?” Ash ‘hrm’s to himself, frowning as he listens to the music. Clemont does his best to get his heart rate under control once again. Finally, Ash shakes his head. “Sorry, Clemont,” he says apologetically, shoulders lifting in a shrug. “It all sounds the same to me…”

“Really?” Clemont asks, surprised despite himself. “Hrm, that’s a problem…” Waltzes tended to have particularly noticeable beats, so if Ash was ever going to pick up on a rhythm, this should have been easier. However, it seemed like Ash was staying true to form. His eyes flick downwards as he thinks. Learning to waltz is going to be hard if Ash doesn’t have a beat to follow. Is there some way that he can help Ash to hear it?

A flash of yellow draws his eye; Pikachu is still sitting on the bed, watching the lesson. Clemont remembers back to the Shala Gym, and how Pikachu kept up the beat for all of the Pokémon dancing. _That could work!_ he thinks in triumph. “Pikachu, can you hear the rhythm?”

Pikachu sits up a bit straighter at being addressed. “Pika!” he nods.

“That’s great! Do you think you could count it for Ash the way you did back at the Shala Gym?” Clemont asks with a smile.

“Pikachu!” the small Pokémon declares, touching a paw to his heart. _Leave it to me!_

Pikachu closes his eyes, ears pricked up as a new track starts. After a few beats, the electric Pokémon starts up a chant of “ _Pi_ pi pika _pi_ pi pika _pi_ pi pika…”

Ash listens intently, eyes closed and head tilted in an almost identical fashion to Pikachu. Clemont waits with baited breath – Ash seems better at picking up cues from Pokémon over people sometimes, so he hopes that he can follow what Pikachu is hearing.

“Oh!!” Ash’s eyes snap open and he beams brightly at Clemont. “I can hear it!”

Clemont grins back. _Success!_ “That’s great!” he says enthusiastically. The blond glances over at Pikachu, who is still counting off the beat. “Are you able to keep doing that, Pikachu?”

At Pikachu’s nodded reply, Clemont turns back to Ash and holds out his hand. “Shall we, then?”

Ash laughs and takes hold of Clemont’s hand carefully, managing to get the grip right this time. “Alright,” Clemont says, listening to the music with one ear. On the first beat – ‘ _pi_ ’ – step forward with your left foot, and I’ll mirror you. Then to the side with the other foot, and then bring the other foot to join it. Then you swap feet. Like this.” Ignoring the beat of the music for the moment, Clemont slowly leads Ash through the steps. “But we do it in time to the music, one step per beat. Think you’ve got it?”

“No,” Ash laughs. “But let’s give it a try anyway!”

“Alright, on the next set of beats… _one_ – two – three – “

.

.

.

“Back – step to the left – slide your other foot in – back – right – slide – ba- ouch!”

“Ack, sorry, sorry!”

“It’s okay, just keep going – back, left, slide, back, right, slide - good! – left, slide – let’s try turning – ouch!”

“ _Pikapi_!”

“Sorry!”

.

.

. 

“Ow…”

“Sorry Clemont!”

“I’m okay, let’s try again – lead with your other foot this time – good, good, look over my shoulder, not at your feet – and not at me! – _ow_ no it’s ok, keep going, _one_ two three _one_ two three –“

“Hey, I think I’m getting it! ………Whoops, sorry again, Clemont...” 

.

.

. 

Eventually, the music comes to an end as the needle clicks off the record. Ash doesn’t notice straight away - too caught up his concentration on _not_ stepping on Clemont’s feet – and so they dance a few more steps to a soundless rhythm until Ash finally notices the lack of music. They sway to a stop, Ash flashing Clemont a sheepish grin as his hands drop away from the blond, leaving Clemont feeling bereft. He can’t complain, though – he’s just happy that he has had this chance to be closer to Ash and help him.

“Well, that’s the basics,” Clemont says, smiling at Ash. “You were doing much better by the last few songs!”

Ash makes a face. “Really? I feel like I just stepped all over your feet the entire time.”

Clemont laughs. “Don’t worry about it, Bonnie did the same thing the first few times when I was teaching her.” Ash still looks disgruntled at his perceived lack of progress, so Clemont rests a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention. “If you keep practising, I’m sure you’ll get better!” he encourages.

Ash brightens, his enthusiasm returning. “Yeah! You’re right! Thanks, Clemont.” The dark-haired Trainer reaches up to rub at the back of his head. “Uhh… in that case, would you be able to practise with me every day until the party? I really want to get this right.”

Clemont fights off the blush that arises at the sight of Ash’s hopeful face. “O-of course,” he stammers. It will be worth all the blushes and sore feet, to get to dance with Ash like that again a few more times. He’s surprised that Ash even wants to continue dancing with him, instead of practising with Serena or Bonnie.

“Awesome!” Ash exclaims. “Thanks for this, Clemont! You’re a great teacher.”

_‘I learn better with you!’  
_

Clemont’s blush is renewed as he glances bashfully down towards the ground. “I don’t know about that, but, ah, thanks, Ash…”

“Sure you are!” Ash replies cheerfully, patting him on the back. “Usually I have no idea what I’m doing when I’m dancing, but I was actually able to follow along this time. We’ll practise again later, right?” At Clemont’s nod, he waves towards Pikachu. “In that case… hey, Pikachu, let’s go train for a bit before dinner! Best way to build up an appetite!”

“Pika!” Pikachu jumps off the bed and bounds after Ash as the Trainer heads towards the door. Ash is humming a tune under his breath that Clemont recognises as one of the waltzes they had danced to. Just as Ash is about to head out the door, he does the now-familiar _one_ -two-three step they’d been practising, Pikachu dodging around his feet, and spins around to quickly grin at Clemont before he disappears through the door frame out of sight.

Clemont huffs out a laugh at Ash’s antics, turning back to the blueprints still strewn around the desk he had been working at earlier. _I’m glad I could help, if only a little bit_ , he thinks, thumb rubbing idly against the hand Ash had held. It’s silly to miss the other Trainer’s presence only seconds after he’s gone – they’ll see each other at dinner, and the window of their room overlooks the practice field at the back of the Pokémon Center if he’s really desperate – but Clemont still finds himself wishing that Ash were still here dancing with him.

“Hey, Clemont!”

“Argh!” Clemont yelps, jumping at least a foot in the air at the sudden voice. He whirls around, hand over his heart in a futile attempt to stop it pounding wildly, to find Ash poking his head around the corner of the doorframe. “Ash?!”

"Ah, sorry!” Ash says apologetically, wincing slightly at the wild look Clemont levels at him. “I just remembered something and I came back to ask – you’ll dance with me at the party too, right?”

“Wha – uh – y-yes, of course!” Clemont replies, mind reeling. _He wants to dance with_ me _at the dance party?_ _But – but why? Serena would be a better choice, surely…  
_

On the heels of that thought comes a sudden suspicion. _Is this why he’s so determined to learn how to dance properly?  
_

_No, that can’t be it._ Clemont mentally shakes his head, dismissing the thought. Ash isn’t sneaky enough to plan something like that. More likely than not, he’s learning so that he could dance with everyone properly (and without incurring injury), not just for the sake of dancing with Clemont. Ash is just that kind of person, to put everything he had and more into everything he does – it’s one of the things that Clemont really admires about Ash. Of course he was going to put his all into this dance party, in order to support a friend.

The smile he directs at Ash is soft and genuine, and probably gives away more of his hidden feelings than he means it to if it had been directed at anyone other than the oblivious Trainer. “Yes, I’d love to,” he repeats sincerely.

“Awesome!” Ash lets out a whoop, eyes shining. Clemont isn’t sure if his heart is still pounding from the earlier fright or from the brightness of Ash’s smile. “Okay, that’s great!” Ash continues enthusiastically. “Thanks Clemont! See you later!” With a final wave, Ash disappears back around the doorframe. This time, Clemont can hear him running down the hallway, so he doesn’t have to worry about another surprise appearance.

Which is just as well, because he suddenly finds himself rooted to the spot, hand still clutching his shirt over his heart and blushing to the roots of his hair. There’s no _way_ he’s going to be able to work on those blueprints for the rest of the night _now_.

_I'm doomed_ , Clemont thinks blankly.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
